Toppei's Big Brother 1
Toppei's Big Brother 1 is the first Big Brother that chris2pei will be hosted. This also serves the eight series of chris2pei's Online Reality Game. Twist(s) Santa/Satan of the Week: each week until seven players remained, one person that randomly picked via chatzy can be a nice or naughty to their competitors. The person will pick a power that can only be used only for that week. That person can also abstain. *'Santa's Powers:' **'Challenge Advantage:' by picking this the Santa must give it to one player or yourself. The player will then have an advantage once he/she attend in that one challenge. **'Save a Friend:' Give away to one player that Santa want to be safe for that week. **'Everyone will make Nominations:' By choosing this, everyone have the right to nominate two players for that week. In case one of the nominations is vetoed, the third that got the highest nomination points will be the replacement nominee. **'Co HoH:' Santa or player that Santa choose will become HoH, 2 HoH will nominate each player, total of 2 nominees up for eviction. *'Satan's Powers:' **'Challenge Disadvantage:' By picking this Santa must give it to one user or yourself. This user will then have an disadvantage once he/she attend in that one challenge. **'Nom an Enemy:' Satan have the ability to pick 3rd nominee for that week. In case Satan's nomination was vetoed, he/she can’t name a replacement nominee and total of two final nominees is up for eviction. **'Instant Eviction:' The Power of Veto Competition will not commence. The nominees will instantly face the eviction giving no shot to take themselves off the block. **'Dethroning HoH:' By using this power the Head of Household will be dethroned and Satan or player that Satan choose will be the new HoH of that week. Power of Resurrection: – During Week 1, 12 houseguests participated in Power of Resurrection Competition along with HoH Competitionv where two player will win. The results will remain unknown. Once the player that win POR is evicted, the host will then announce that he/she got the POR and automatically re-entered in the game. This twist is until final five. Memory Wall Houseguests Have-Nots Santa/Satan of the Week History Starting Week 5, Santa/Satan Twist was no more in play. Voting History *Violet that have names denotes that this was HOH's target for that week. 1. DNV indicates that the houseguest did not vote at the eviction and therefore issued a strike. 2. Connor originally won the Head of Household Competition but Ethan who chosen as Santa/Satan of Week 2 used the Satan's power to dethroned Connor as HoH and claimed the spot. 3. Winter expelled in the game for getting fifth strike. 4. Due to inactivity, Bryce was expelled at the beginning of Week 3. 5. Jonas used Satan's power Instant Eviction. The Power of Veto Competition will not commence. The nominees will instantly face the eviction giving no shot to take themselves off the block. 6. Hufus have been evicted however since he's one of two top scorers in PoR Competition during Week 1 he's resurrected in the game. 7. Due to inactivity, Jordan was expelled at the middle of Week 4. 8. Ny have been evicted however since he's one of two top scorers in PoR Competition during Week 1 he's resurrected in the game. 9. Hufus' vote was publicly revealed due to his punishment in POV Competition. Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Round 1 Round 2 Finale Jury Category:Seasons